Bird Song
by Deany-Weanychester
Summary: AU: Dean Winchester is not the ordinary highschooler everyone thinks he is. Two years ago he murdered his tormentor, Gabriel. He has gone to many lengths to make sure nobody knew about what he had done, but when his new neighbor, Castiel, moves in his efforts just might be wasted. (Inspired by Florence and The Machine's song) NOT a songfic
1. Chapter 1

Alone in an alleyway sat a boy no older than 15, his frame shaking and shuddering. The cold gripped his bones in a chill that felt unnatural.  
His breathing came out in gasps and splutters of anxiety. Fear was closing down on him, curling its wretched fingers and digging them into every being  
of the boy's body. The scent of trash filled his nostrils with an overwhelming stench, tempting him to choke. His usually smooth face was battered  
and beaten. Bruises danced across his cheeks in a sickening black and blue, clearly made by a fist. A swollen black eyelid was puffed out against his  
deep green eyes. Blood was caked in his cropped, dirty blonde hair. Every inch of his body was blistering in pain.

The sound of approaching foot steps, stomped hard on the concrete below, caught the boy's attention. With dread clawing at his stomach, he turned to face  
the center of all his problems.

"Dean-o," a malicious voice echoed in the boy's ears. He wanted to be someplace else, anywhere but stuck in an alley with the one person who knew no  
mercy. Gabriel rounded the corner in a confident stride. His hair was the color of wheat against the sun at noon, slicked back from his face.  
Mischevious eyes, the color of sticky honey, shone bright against the shadows. Although he was shorter than most, he was a sight to behold. Gabriel  
wore a dark green jacket that hugged his body, keeping the slight breeze away. His dark blue jeans were tucked into his tan, tattered boots. The way  
he chewed his sickly sweet bubblegum could be heard from a mile away. Gabriel blew a bright pink bubble, the "Pop" of it ringing in Dean's ears.

"There you are," Gabriel chirped. "I had thought I'd lost you for a minute there." Dean cowered under the older boy's gaze. Another "Pop" could be heard  
from his bubblegum. Deciding to gather the little courage left within him, Dean spoke up.

"What do you want, G-Gabriel?" Dean cursed himself at the small stutter he had made.

"I think you already know the answer to that," the older one snorted, as if the reason behind his motives were obvious. "You borrowed money from me and  
I fully intend to collect my payment." The younger one sucked in a breath noisily, heart pounding in his ears.

"I... I don't have the money yet," Dean stammered. Gabriel shook his head and dragged his lip out in a sort of pout.

"Well, now that won't do. You know the rules, Dean-o. You've got to pay me something." Dean quivered as he tried to think of anything, anything at all,  
that had value. His father was already struggling with financials, barely able to afford food. Being the older sibling, Dean wasn't yet able to get a  
job which meant that only John was able to pay bills with his earnings.

Just a few weeks ago had been his younger brother's, Sam, birthday. He had wanted to get his little Sammy something special and not another lame  
homemade gift.

"I'm tired of not getting real presents for my birthday," Sam had cried. "All the other kids have really cool stuff that they bring to school. Even  
Ruby has things! Why can't Dad afford nice things?" Dean couldn't believe how selfish his brother was being, but then he remembered that Sammy was  
just a kid. He didn't understand the same things that Dean did. His little brother didn't know how hard it was for their dad. He didn't have  
the slightest clue.

"I know you deserve a real present Sammy, more than anyone. But Dad can't afford the things that other kids have," Dean had tried to explain, but  
it was a lost cause.

"Dad works all the time and he's barely home. He has to have enough money to buy anything," Sam had protested.

"Tell you what, this year I'll get you a real present."

"Do you really mean it, Dean," the younger one shouted excitedly. Seeing his little brother so happy, Dean just couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Of course," he had reassured Sam.

And now here he was, beaten and broken in a dark alley with the person he had borrowed money from. There wasn't much to his name but a few worthless  
pennies. He realized with dread that he would never be able to pay off Gabriel's debt even if he had a job.

"I don't have anything." Hearing these words, Gabriel's expression shifted. His pout turned into a wide grin like a shark closing in on its prey.  
Dean's heart hammered so loud in his chest that he swore the older boy could hear it thumping away. He began to feel a wave of nausea wash over him.

"Well isn't that just a let-down," he drawled in a sing-song voice. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but there's a lesson that needs to be  
learned here, Dean-o." He blew out one more bubble and with a "Pop." He reached into his pocket, clasped tightly in his hand was a pocket knife, tip  
pointed directly at Dean. At that moment, everything seemed to switch into a sort of slow motion.

Gabriel lunged forward, the blade of his knife glinting in the small beams of moonlight. Before he knew it, Dean had drawn out his hand-held gun  
from his jacket pocket and expertly aimed it right at his attacker. He had never used the gun before, he didn't even like looking at it. The  
weapon was to be used only in life-or-death situations, which this certainly fell under. Not having time to even process his actions, Dean  
pulled the cool metal of the trigger.

The older boy fell at an awkward angle, twisting his leg. However he was already numb with the pain that exploded his chest.

The younger one could do nothing but watch as he heard a soft sound, so soft he could barely make it out. Gabriel's leg snapping with a

"Pop."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by..._

Dean awoke with a cry, sitting up in his bed. The sudden movement made the bed's frame creak with age. Sweat slid down his back, causing a chilling  
sensation to tingle his spine. The phantom of the dream, memory rather, swirled in his mind, consuming Dean's every thought. He stayed in the same  
position for what seemed like hours until he heard a timid knock at his door.

"Come in," he rasped, throat still entangled with sleep. The door opened to reveal Sam with a worried look on his face. Chocolate brown hair traveled  
down his face and complimented his soft hazel eyes. He streched his arms in a quiet yawn and then addressed his brother.

"Is everything alright?" Dean couldn't help but smile slightly at how much his brother meant to him. He couldn't even imagine the look on his  
little Sammy's face if he found out about Gabriel.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Dean replied,"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Sam fixed his brother with a sympathetic gaze and nodded in  
understandment. Suddenly, he perked up and remembered what he had wanted to say to Dean.

"The new neighbors just moved in. There's just a father, mother, and their kid. Oh, and their kid is a highschooler. I believe his name was Castiel.  
He was probably about the same age as you," he informed. Dean felt a small clench in his gut as Sam mentioned the house next door. Gabriel used to  
live in that house, but his family moved away after his death.

"Well that's pretty cool, I guess." Sam gave his brother a famous 'bitch face' and rolled his eyes. Dean could never be excited about anything.

"Dad is out but he made breakfast before he left." And with that, Dean watched his little brother retreat into the kitchen. He raked a hand  
through his hair before untangling his feet from the blankets. Luckily, the chilling feeling was gone and he could push the memory into the  
very back of his mind, where he preferred to leave it.

"Thank God for Saturdays," Dean muttered. Without a glance in the mirror, he strolled out of his room and across the hall to the bathroom.  
The idea of a hot shower never sounded nicer.

_... saw what I'd done. He set up a nest outside._

Weekends never last long, and before he knew it, Dean was walking into school, books being carried in his arms. He never cared much for high school, but  
it used to be a lot worse. Gabriel made sure of that before he had died. After sophmore year, Dean had stopped caring about his grades and decided  
that they were unimportant. Of course, like any parent, his dad lectured him about the importance of doing good in school and going to college, but  
Dean couldn't have cared less.

He wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school, but he did have plenty of friends. Upon reaching his locker, he took a look at the chipping paint  
that was starting to get noticably worse. He shrugged it off and spun his combonation with skilled fingers. Dean continued to carelessly dump  
his books into the musty locker. He wasn't really sure why he brought books home if he knew he wasn't going to bother with homework. Even his dad  
knew.

"Hey brotha," someone drawled from behind him. There was no need to turn around to know that his best friend, Benny, was the owner of the voice. Dean  
swiveled around casually to face his friend. Benny preferred to wear a hat most of the time and was almost never seen without it. His facial hair  
was growing in nicely around the sides of his face. His crystal blue eyes were easily his best feature.

Dean greeted him with a warm smile as they headed down the hall to homeroom. The school wasn't necessarily trashy, it just wasn't like a prep school.  
The two only cared about getting away from the white tiled halls filled with the stench of perfume, chatter echoing through the building.

Upon reaching the designated room, Benny and Dean reluctantly entered the room. They could both hear the hushed whispers coming from a group of  
girls in the corner. One of them pointed their finger at Dean. He graced them with a charming, but also cocky, grin. The girl pointing proceeded to  
giggle and wave flirtatiously.

Just as the pair sat down in their seats, the bell sounded with a shrill ring. The teacher rose from his seat in the front of the room, prepared  
to start the school day.

"Alright, class, quiet down," he said in a nasally voice. Dean didn't pay much attention as the teacher went on about school announcements, clubs,  
all that boring stuff. He busied himself with staring out the window. The grass was sprinkled over with a glistening sheet of snow. Trees' branches  
were covered in it, the weight of the substance causing the tree limbs to droop. It was the perfect scenery for an average December morning.

"There will be a new student joining us today," the teacher announced. That got Dean's attention as he snapped his head around to look at the new  
student.

The first thing Dean noticed were the boy's alarmingly deep blue eyes, brighter than a million waves reflecting sunlight. His hair was a very dark  
brown, disheveled and strewn every which way. He wore a grey and white sweater vest along with black jeans that hugged his skinny legs. A book bag  
was slung over his shoulder in a carefree manner, papers jutting out. The new kid was definitely odd.

"This is Castiel Novak. You can sit anywhere you want, Castiel." The boy nodded and shuffled over to a seat across the room from Dean. For some reason,  
the name sent off an alarm in Dean's head. Where had he heard that name before?

Realization slammed into him as he recalled the events of Saturday morning. Sam had told him about the neighbors and their son. So that must be the  
guy Sam was talking about. There was something about Castiel that seemed eerie to Dean. He dismissed it as paranoia and let it float to the back  
of his conscience. It wasn't until his name was called that Dean realized attendance was being taken.

"Dean Winchester," the teacher called out. At that moment, Dean was looking at Castiel and trying to get an idea of how he acted. Benny had to  
elbow his friend in the ribs and gesture towards the front of the room.

"Oh, here."

He turned back to the new kid for just a minute and saw blue eyes piercing right through himself. Castiel's gaze was both ominous and  
knowing, as if he had met Dean before. The familiar cold feeling began to form in his stomach and made the hair on the back of his neck  
stand up. Dean abruptly shifted to look out the window once again, feeling those eyes boring into his back, as if seeing right into  
his soul.

**Author Note: Sorry it's kind of boring so far. It'll get better I promise. I will try to crank these out as fast as I can in between**  
**school and all.**

**Thank you for reading uvu**


End file.
